Sleeping With Nargles
by VenomBat22
Summary: When Luna Lovegood gets a job at Hogwarts, she is surprised to learn her old crush works there too! Huna Pairing. M for obvious reasons
1. Chapter 1 - Moving Forward

*Hey Guys, I am gonna do something different this time. This story is gonna focus on Luna Lovegood, not Harry (for once). Also, I'm still working on that Old Friends, New Love story, so bare with me! Lol. Lastly, this is in another Non-Voldemort timeline. Enjoy!

It had been seven years since Luna Lovegood had graduated from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Since then, she had pursued a career as a Professor in her favorite school. Recently, she got her own Teaching Certificate and was more then happy. She was ecstatic. Still, she really hadn't heard anything from her old friends. More so, Ginny Weasley and the Golden Trio, as she liked to call Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, and Harry Potter. They had been friends since she started there and she couldn't have been happier.

However, in her last year at Hogwarts, she began getting closer to Harry, flirting with him and talking to him about her various interests, like catching Nargles and Wrackspurts. Both of which, were very real, according to her father, Xenophilius Lovegood. Her dad was very proud of her, but was sad that she wouldn't take over the Quibbler when he passed. She told him that she wanted to broaden her horizons and teaching Astronomy at the school was a step forward.

On a lovely July morning, Luna woke up from a deep sleep and rubbed her eyes. She could smell her father making eggs and bacon, her favorite breakfast meal. Luna yawned loudly and went to her closet, picked out some clothes and headed to the bathroom. Inside, she stripped her night gown off and turned the water on and let the tub fill up with hot water. She stepped in and laid down, enjoying the feel of warm water cover her body. After cleaning herself, Luna closed her eyes and sighed. As the bubbles filled up, she bit her lip.

"Harry..." she whispered. "Harry... Potter..."

Her hand moved down her silky body til she hit her most precious place and she began rubbing. Gasps escaped her mouth and her left leg rose from the water as she squirmed. As she rubbed faster, it got hotter for her. When it got intense, she eased it before inserting her middle finger inside her, pushing in and out.

"Harry!" she shouted. "Yes! Right there, Harry! More! Please! Oh, Merlin!"

In mere seconds, she reached her orgasm and released her fluids in the water. Panting heavily, she smiled greatly and sighed as she got out of the tub. Drying herself off, Luna looked at herself in the mirror and frowned.

"I'm not good enough for anybody. Even my old crush, Harry Potter, would probably find me repulsive now. At least I got my fantasies to satisfy me."

There was a knock at the door.

"Luna, you okay?" asked Xenophilius.

"Yes Daddy. Just finishing up. I'll be down in a second."

"Please do." he said.

Getting dressed, Luna felt ready for the day and headed downstairs to enjoy breakfast with her loving father. She was excited beyond belief, for today was important. Today, she had an interview with Headmistress McGonagall at Hogwarts for the position of Astronomy Professor.

"Luna, are you nervous about today?" asked Xenophilius.

"A little bit daddy, but I'll be okay."

"You sure? You can drop out of it and I won't judge you."

"I'm sure daddy. I love Hogwarts and this is a dream come true." she smiled.

"Well, I'm proud of you sweety. Hogwarts will have gained a great Professor." he smiled.

After breakfast, Luna grabbed her bag and Apparated out of her house, bidding her father farewell. She quickly appeared in front of the Weasley's Burrow. Stepping up the the front door, she rang the doorbell and a red haired woman answered.

"Luna! How good to see you."

"Hello, Mrs. Weasley. Ginny here?"

"Oh, yes she is. She's out back."

"Thank you." Luna smiled.

Mrs. Weasley smiled and shut the door as Luna walked to the back of the house and saw Ginny laying under a tree, tired from some of the morning work. Ginny heard someone coming and quickly got up, fearing it was her mom. When she saw Luna, she calmed down and sat back down.

"Hey Luna, how are you this morning?"

"I'm good." she said, sitting next to her best friend. "Just thought I'd come by for a bit before heading to Hogwarts."

"Oh yeah, your interview is today, isn't it?"

"Yes,"

"How you feeling about it?"

"Nervous. Excited. Just all kinds of emotions."

"Understandable. Ron is just being lazy, not finding any kind of work. I help mum out with chores and get paid every week."

"That's good."

"It can be. I hate it, but I need the money."

"Well..." she said nervously. "have you heard from..."

"Harry? He is actually teaching at Hogwarts."

"HE WHAT?!"

"Yeah, he's Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor."

"I-I can't go now!"

"W-Why?"

"I-I don't want to be working in the same place as him!"

"Why the bloody hell not?! You two are friends!"

"I-I k-know, but..."

"You like him, don't you?"

"W-What gave you that idea?!" she asked in shock.

"Luna, I've been your pal since 1st Year. I think I know when you are fixated on a guy."

"So true. Okay, I like him... a lot."

"Luna Lovegood, you whore!" said Ginny, punching her friends arm. "Just so you know, Harry is engaged."

"WHAT?!" Luna yelled. "To who?!"

"Lavender Brown. They found each other years after graduating. They caught up and friendship turned intimate."

"Oh," she said, dissapointed. "Well, maybe I won't have a hard time then. If he's going to be married, I guess my... urges can quit it."

"How long?"

"Since 2nd Year. He is so handsome, so sexy, so..."

"Amazing?"

"Yes. Did you ever date him?"

"Once," admitted Ginny. "but that was in my 5th Year. Lasted two weeks. Never slept together, although I could tell he wanted us too."

"Why didn't you?"

"Saving myself for marriage. You ever have sex, Luna?"

"No," she said, blushing. "No boy ever found me attractive. I know I've been called Looney, but that shouldn't make them stay away."

"I agree. If I was a dude, I'd totally have sex with you." Ginny laughed.

"Really?" Luna chuckled.

"Really," Ginny smiled.

"Well, I gotta go. Hogwarts awaits."

"Good luck Luna. Get me something at Hogsmede. I've been dying for something from Honeydukes."

"Will do." smiled Luna as she hugged her friend.

With that, she Apparated away from the Burrow.


	2. Chapter 2 - Encountering Neville

When Luna got to Hogsmede, she looked around and smiled. The peaceful village hadn't changed at all. Looking up, she saw the might of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, missing the magic of its walls. As she breathed in the warm summer air, she was suddenly knocked to the ground and her assailant did as well. He got up nervously and was hectic.

"Merlin, I'm so sorry miss! I-I'm in a hurry! Have to get to the school!" he quickly said as he helped her up. The man recognized her rather quickly once he saw her face. "L-Luna?!"

"It's quite alr-" she began. "How do you know my name?" she asked as she stared at him, confused.

"It's me Luna! Neville Longbottom! Friends with harry, Ron, and Hermione?"

"I'm sorry, but I never seen you before." she said, sadly.

"Really? Oh. It's quite alright. Wouldn't be the first time, though!" he chuckled. "Where you off to?"

"The school. I have an interview today."

"Oh?" Neville said, shocked. "That's right! McGonagall said a potential new Astronomy professor was coming today. Didn't know it was you."

"Yes," she smiled. "Why are you going to the school Neville?"

"I'm super late for our staff meeting. I've been the Herbology professor for three years now."

"Well, congrats." cheered Luna.

"Thanks Luna. Wanna go up to the school together?"

"Sure," she smiled. "I'd like that. No ones ever wanted to walk with me anywhere."

"That not good." he said as they began walking. "You were a year under mine, right?"

"Yes," Luna said quietly. "How's Harry?"

"He's good. Works hard at Hogwarts and all the kids love his class. Word was that a few 7th Year girls hit on him last year."

"Was it true?" she quickly asked.

"Naw, it wasn't. Hate when rumors like that start."

"I agree. I lived with the 'Looney Lovegood' thing for years. Them always calling me names. Most of the time I ignored them and hid my emotions from everyone, but when I graduated, those feelings came out."

"Really?"

"Indeed. Often I would go to my father for comfort, but he made things worse for me. A few times, I tried to kill myself, escape the pain."

"That's horrible!"

"But I stopped myself. Then, five months ago, I came to realize that I have a purpose on this Earth. So, after looking, I found I am quite gifted in Astronomy. And when I heard that Sinistra retired, I took my chance."

"I hear ya. She wasn't the nicest witch that taught here." when they arrived at the gates, they stopped.

"Say, whenever you get the spot, do you wanna share some Butterbeer with me? As a means of congratulations?"

"Sure Neville. That would be lovely." she smiled.

Neville smiled happily and went on his way. Luna stepped into the massive school and memories from years previous fluttered through her. The courtyard behind her was as green and growing as ever. The doors to the Great Hall were still golden, but they kept up with his cleaning. The massive staircase to the different floors still remained the same as always. As she breathed it all in, she gathered herself and continued her trip to McGonagall's office.

When she got to the 5th Floor, she opened the door to find a heart wrenching sight: Harry. He was talking to Professor Slughorn, the Potions Master. Before she could back away and leave, they both noticed her.

"Ms. Lovegood, is that you?" asked Slughorn.

She quickly turned back around and put on a smile. Luna walked to the two and began blushing.

"Harry, you remember Ms. Lovegood, correct?"

"Yes I do Horace." said Harry. "Haven't seen you in years Luna. How have you been?"

"Fine. Ran into Neville on my way here." said Luna.

"Longbottom, eh?" asked Slughorn. "I have nothing against the teachings of Herbology, but he sure does teach it differently then Sprout did."

"At least he doesn't have the students work with Venomous Tentacula's." chuckled Harry.

"Indeed. Sprout did like to use dangerous plants in her studies. Luna, did you know that she was poisoned by her own plants at least fifty times?"

"That would explain why she always had antidotes on her."

"Indeed Harry, my boy! Now, a more important question... What brings you here, Luna?"

"Interview with the Headmistress." said Luna.

"Oh, yes!" stated Slughorn. "We are in need of a new Astronomy teacher. You sure you are up to the task? Astronomy is not an easy subject to learn."

"I'm well set Professor." said Luna. "I study the art every night and am well qualified... I hope."

"Excellent!" said Slughorn. "Before you came in, I was asking Harry about Ms. Brown, his fiance."

"Ginny told me." said Luna quietly.

"She did?" asked Harry. "Did you see Ron at all?"

"No I didn't."

"Good. He's a real foul git."

"Most sad about what happened between you two Harry." said Slughorn.

Luna was confused and wanted to ask what happened, but her watch beeped and she was late!

"I-I have to go. Sorry Professors." she said as she jolted past them.

When she finally got to the entrance to the Headmistress' office, she saw McGonagall standing there, looking very stern.

"You're late, Ms. Lovegood." said McGonagall.

"I apologize Professor. I was speaking with Harry and Professor Slughorn."

"Well, don't dawdle! Come!"

After a grueling half an hour of being interviewed, McGonagall lowered her glasses and gave somewhat of a smile.

"After much thinking..." she extended a hand. "Congratulations... Professor Lovegood."

Luna took her hand and shook it, speechless. Unable to speak a word. McGonagall stood up and walked with Luna, explaining about what she was to do to prepare for lessons, the first day for Professors, and more. Outside her office, Harry and Slughorn were waiting on her, excited to hear the news.

"Well, Ms. Lovegood?" asked Slughorn.

"It's..." she began. "Professor... Lovegood now."

"Congratulations, my dear!" exclaimed Slughorn.

Harry came over and gave her a huge hug to celebrate, causing her to blush extremely. When he let go, she smiled and had to quickly go before they saw her face.

"Wonder why she left in such a rush?" asked Slughorn. "I was gonna offer her some of my homemade Fire Whiskey."

"I think... she was blushing?" suggested Harry.

Outside Hogwarts, Luna calmed herself until she could breathe properly. Once she regained herself, she looked up at the sky and whispered 'Thank you'. Walking on her way, she stopped by Honeydukes to grab a bit of candy as a reward for getting the job. Afterward, she Apparated away and returned home, eager to share the news with her father.

"Daddy!" she screamed. "I'm now a Hogwarts Professor!"

"I'm so proud of you!" he said as he hugged her. "My Luna, making something of herself. When do you start?"

"Soon! A few days before the students come."

"That's good." he kissed her forehead.


	3. Chapter 3 - Unexpected

Suffering from fatigue from his day of work, Harry returned to his apartment where he lived with Lavender. To his dismay, she was not there however. Lavender was at her mothers, visiting. Still, Harry went to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of wine. Getting a wine glass, he poured some and started drinking.

"Damn, Lavender..." he began talking to himself. "Away at her mothers for Merlin knows what." after a huge gulp, he set down his glass and poured some more. "Her mother, oh boy! What a bitch. She's hated me since I met her and must be really depressed now that I'm going to marry her daughter."

Feeling a little tipsy after just two drinks, he stumbled to his bedroom. Turning on the light, he almost died of a heart attack, There was a person laying sideways on his bed: a woman. The woman was blonde, cute, and was wearing the sexiest piece of black lingerie that he had ever seen. She got up off the bed and walked towards him, dropping the lingerie, revealing her beautiful naked body.

"L-Luna, w-w-what are y-you-" he was stopped by her finger touching his lips.

"No time for talk. I've been wanting this for a long time Harry. Don't ruin the moment." she said.

When she got him to the bed, he laid on it as she crawled onto him and hovered above him.

"I-I'm with Lavender, Luna. I can't cheat on her like this!"

"It's not cheating Harry. It's making love to your one true love." she smiled. "Lavender is not your true love. I am."

He couldn't say anything as he was distracted by her gorgeous body. Even with a size B breast, she was fixated with her. His hands touched her hips and he moved them up her body, feeling her smooth skin. Luna closed her eyes and inhaled.

"Touch me Harry." she whispered. "Just like that."

His hands moved some more and he was touching her breasts. Luna shivered and allowed him to touch her there. He squeezed both breasts and she moaned. Opening her eyes rather quickly, she felt herself getting frisky. Turning around, she moved so that her ass was in Harry's face.

"Like the view, Harry?"

"I do, yes." he admitted.

She undid his belt and opened up his pants, letting his member pop out, fully erected. Luna licked her lips and gave it one long lick. Harry moaned loudly, grabbed her ass, spread her pussy lips and began licking her sweet spot.

"You're so wet, Luna."

She couldn't reply as she stuffed his member in her mouth, sucking and blowing him without hesitation. Harry closed his eyes and gasped as she began. Her wet mouth was so warm around his cock, making him lick her wet pussy faster. He could see her shivering from the immense pleasure and that didn't sway her from what she was doing.

"Harry," said Luna as she stopped blowing him. "Your tongue... its amazing!"

He was too concentrated on her pussy to reply. Soon, Luna was close to orgasm, letting Harry know. She got off of him and laid on her back, legs spread and playing with herself. Luna smiled seductively at him and licked her lips. Harry scooted over and hovered above her, slowly inserting himself into her. Luna grunted a little.

"First time Luna?"

"No," she lied. "I just haven't had sex in a while.

"Okay," he nodded as he began thrusting.

Slowly he went, trying to get into the groove. Luna stared up at him and looked into his green eyes. She saw the fiery sex hungry man she had loved for a long time. After a few movements, he felt comfortable and started going a normal pace. For Luna, she too was getting comfortable, closing her eyes and moaning quietly. She got louder the more he went.

"Faster Harry."

He nodded and obeyed. Harry moved faster and for Luna, it got hotter. She lifted her legs and crossed them behind him, keeping him inside. She was about to put her arms around his neck, but Harry had other plans. He pinned both her arms down and fucked her intensely and she made out with her. Harder and harder he went, not letting up.

"Harry..." she whispered in between kisses. "Fuck me good! Harder Harry! PLEASE!"

Harder he went. It got so intense for her, that she was getting close to an orgasm. Before she could cum however, he stopped, upsetting Luna.

"Why'd you stop?!" she yelled.

"I was getting close. I didn't want to get you pregnant."

"Understandable," she smiled. "Harry?"

"Yes?"

"I want it from behind." she pleaded.

"Sure," he smiled. "My favorite position."

When he got off of her, he flipped her over and had her go on her knees. After a few hard spankings, Harry licked his fingers and touched her pussy, easing up entrance into her. Finally, Harry aimed himself and thrusted into his blonde lover. At first, she squealed in excitement, then it turned to pure lust. Harry held her sides and thrusted hard, getting Luna more lustful for him.

"Harry... harder!" she asked.

He obeyed without question and the harder he fucked her, the more she wanted. A small scream escaped her every so often, but Harry knew she was enjoying it. Ripples went through her as each touch of skin came in contact. Luna placed her head on the pillow and moaned loudly in it. For a few minutes, this continued until Harry told her he was close. As he took himself out of her, her head moved from the pillow.

"I'm gonna ride your hard cock now, Harry." she said strictly.

"You'll get no objection from me, Luna."

As she instructed Harry to sit on the edge of the bed, she crawled off the bed and walked over to him. Once he was in position, Luna climbed on top of him and his cock slid inside her, making her moan. She held onto his shoulders and Harry held her ass cheeks, not wanting her to fall. Luna then started to rise and descend on him.

"Luna..." whispered Harry. "I love you. I have always loved you."

"I... love you too Harry!" she yelled. "I LOVE YOU!"

She bounced on him faster, making them both start moaning their loudest, so loud that they could wake the dead. As it got intense, he squeezed her ass cheeks and began suckling her breasts again. Luna couldn't help but continue moving the way she was and it was the most pleasurable for her. It went on for a while until the moment of truth came up.

"Luna! I-I'm gonna cum!"

"Me too Harry!" she screamed. "Let's cum together!"

And before they both could cum, Luna Lovegood woke up. She opened her eyes and she was drenched in sweat. Even though it was summer, it was rather cool in her attic room, so it wasn't because of the heat. When she realized it was all a dream, she sighed and quickly removed her covers. Looking down at her shorts, she noticed a rather medium sized wet spot. She looked down her shorts and grunted in frustration.

"Fuck!" she said. "Not again."

*So sorry for not uploading a lot. For the record, I am not dead. Lol. I havent given up on any of my fanfiction. I've just been so busy with work and personal things. I'll try to upload as much as I can. Love you guys!


	4. Chapter 4 - Surprise from Ginny

Luna got out of bed the next morning, waved her wand, and her sheets were as good as new. She hadn't wet herself like that in a long time and deep down, she knew why. Back in Hogwarts, she had done it a few times before. For the longest time, she didn't know why, but talking with Ginny, she found out why: Harry Potter.

In Ginny's room at The Burrow, Luna told her of the wet spot after the sex dream with Harry the previous night. Ginny laughed and instantly knew.

"Luna, for as long as we've been best friends, I've known you have had a thing for Harry. He's the reason you get so wet!"

"I know I really like him, but I just thought it was a mere coincidence."

"When did these incidents first start?"

"Back in our Third Year. That's when I really first noticed him."

"How often?"

"Every few months. Merlin, I feel like a slut."

"You're not a slut Luna. Wanting one guy doesn't qualify you as a slut. Now, Lavender, I think she's a slut."

"Why you say that?"

"I heard rumors from Parvarti that Lavender sleeps around when Harry's at work. Doesn't really like him, but just wants his money since he get paid a lot."

"Oh," Luna gulped, nervous that she could have a chance with him now. "Does Harry know?"

"People have told him, but he loves her too much to see it."

"Gin, I... I just have these deep feelings and every time I think about him, I get... frisky."

"Tell me about the dream."

After explaining the dream to her friend, Ginny changed. She bit her lip and shook a little. Luna, oblivious to the way Ginny was, was surprised when Ginny softly tackled her down on the bed and looked down at her and kissed her full on the lips. She moved back after a few seconds, scaring Luna.

"G-Gin, w-what the-?"

"I-I'm sorry Luna!" said a quickly embarrassed Ginny. "I just... was horny after hearing that story! M-Maybe you better go home."

"No..." she said quietly. "I-I think I'll stay."

"Why? I just kissed you and you're not a lesbian or even bi!"

Luna leaned in and kissed Ginny softly, pleasing the horny redhead. When she moved back, she slowly held Ginny's waist and went up her shirt, feeling her soft skin. Ginny helped her by lifting up her shirt and throwing it on the floor. She pushed Luna down onto her bed and undid her bra, letting it fall. Luna had never seen another woman's breasts and it was intriguing to her. Ginny then laid on top of Luna and they began to make out.

"Gin, don't finger me. I..."

"Want Harry to penetrate you? Take your virginity?"

"Yes," she nodded.

"I won't take it. Can I still lick your pussy?"

Luna nodded. Ginny moved down her best friends sexy body and removed Luna's green panties, revealing the her pink, virgin pussy. For the sake of Luna, Ginny was slow with her actions. Using her fingers, Ginny spread Luna's lips and started licking slowly. Luna gasped but soon felt relaxed. She knew Ginny would never hurt her and it even started feeling good. Very good.

"How's it feel Luna?" asked Ginny.

"D-Don't stop. It feels really good Gin."

Ginny smiled and continued her work. In the midst of it, Luna removed her shirt and bra, then began playing with her nipples as Ginny pleasured her. Ginny moved her arms and placed Luna's legs on her shoulders. Her hands moved along her legs, feeling Luna's smooth, baby like skin. Within minutes, Ginny stopped and sat up.

"I wanna try something... if you're up to it?"

"Anything," said Luna. "I trust you Ginny."

Ginny smiled and sat Luna up, then moved so that their legs crossed and their pussies were close to touching. They held onto each others shoulder as Ginny started moving and rubbing her pussy against Luna's. Almost as soon as they touched, Luna moaned very loudly. Luna got the feel of it and did as Ginny did. Both moaned their loudest, but were careful not to alert Mrs. Weasley. As they moved, Luna stared into her best friend and she could tell that Ginny had wanted this to happen for a long time.

Soon enough, both were speechless as they came together. A big spot of their juices was on her sheets as they both collapsed on the bed, holding each other.

"Luna, I've wanted to do that to you for years."

Luna smiled and kissed her best friend.

"It was quite a good feeling. Maybe one of the best feelings I've ever had."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it." said Ginny. "Would you wanna do it again sometime?"

"Yes," smiled Luna. "Once I lose my virginity to Harry, you can finger me."

"I'd like that."

A week later, Luna was studying hard for her classes, making out homework schedules and tests for her students. She even received a list of the new First Years. The work she had to do was frustrating to say the least, but its what she's wanted to do for a while now. Ginny, her father, everyone close to her was proud and couldn't be happier. As she was deciding on what to teach her Fifth Years, a brown owl came to her window holding a letter. She walked over and took it, opened it, and read:

 _Dear Ms. Lovegood,_

 _Classes for students start in two months, but teachers are to come to the school a week in advance to prepare their classrooms. Hope to see you then._

 _Signed, Headmistress Minerva McGonagall_

After setting it down, she gave the owl a treat and it flew off. She watched owl fly away as thoughts raced through her mind. Was Lavender really cheating on Harry? How did Ginny really feel about her? Still, this didn't matter once her father called her for dinner.

The next day, Luna awoke to another owl hooting at her with a note around its leg. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, got dressed, and got the letter and read it to herself.

 _Dear Luna,_

 _I heard that you go the job! Congratulations! I was hoping you'd take my offer of having a Butterbeer with me as a means of congratulating you! Hope to hear from you soon with an answer. Take care and hope to see you soon!_

 _Love, Neville_

Luna took the letter to heart and considered it all. She did say she'd have a drink with him if she got the job. She quickly wrote a response accepting the offer and to meet her at the Three Broomsticks that afternoon. The owl took off and Luna got her stuff ready. Telling her father she was meeting someone in Hogsmede, he thought nothing of it. She quickly Apparated away to the entrance of the quiet village.

She walked around and talked to herself for a mere three hours while shopping for herself and father. When she got to the pub, she saw Neville, looking nervous beyond comprehension. She approached him with a smile.

"Hello Neville. Glad you got my owl."

"H-Hi Luna! I was surprised you actually accepted, to be perfectly honest."

"Well, let's not stand around. Let's go in." she smiled.

Neville opened the door to the Three Broomsticks and Luna stepped in. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the couple in front of her: Harry and Lavender.

*Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Review, Favorite, and Follow!


End file.
